Automated assistants (also known as “personal assistant modules”, “mobile assistants”, or “chat bots”) may be interacted with by a user via a variety of computing devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, wearable devices, automobile systems, standalone personal assistant devices, and so forth. The automated assistants receive input from the user (e.g., typed and/or spoken natural language input) and respond with responsive content (e.g., visual and/or audible natural language output).